A Year in the Life
by alohamora080
Summary: A look into a year in the life of fifty different couples. Chapter Five: Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black.
1. Salazar and Rowena (1001)

**January 8th**

**1001**

"Have you too seen a change in Salazar, Helga?"

Rowena watched as Helga Hufflepuff looked up from the sheaf of parchment she was arranging neatly, a small frown at her lips.

"What is it you mean, Rowena?"

Rowena sighed, lightly fingering the tip of her dark, brown braid. "Have you not sensed a change in Salazar? Has he not been rather detached, these past few weeks?"

Helga shook her head slowly. "I see no change."

Rowena looked at her.

"Perhaps you have been exhausting too much of your time in his company, Rowena," Helga continued. She winked.

Rowena smiled weakly.

**February 8th**

**1001**

Salazar slammed the door to his dungeon, chest heaving. With a roar of anger, he snatched at the locket around his neck.

"Salazar?" Rowena stepped out from the corner of the room, looking shocked.

Salazar swiveled around.

"Is something amiss?" Rowena asked quietly.

He exhaled deeply. "Godric has scorned me yet again for wanting to filter the low blood from the pure." A glint of desperation flickered through his eyes. "He fails to understand the consequences, Rowena—!"

"Do not think of Godric, now," Rowena soothed, snaking a hand around Salazar's neck. He quieted, relaxing against her. "I am here."

**March 8th**

**1001**

The four founders stood together in the foyer.

"I cannot remain here if you plan to teach of magic to those who are undeserving," Salazar snarled, eyes flashing coldly.

"Leave, then," Godric growled.

"No!" Rowena cried out in anguish, hurrying forward. "Salazar, no!"

"I must, Rowena," he said firmly. "I am no longer coveted here." He paused, leaning forward. "Come away with me," he whispered in her ear. "We can start our own school."

Rowena stiffened, eyes widening. "Salazar, we swore our loyalty to Hogwarts—" she stopped short, crumpling to the ground, as Salazar swept away without another glance.

**April 8th**

**1001**

Rowena lay curled into a ball on the settee in her office, gazing vacantly out the window. Helga hovered anxiously by her bedside, fluffing her pillows.

"Rowena, are you sure you are well?" Helga asked after several beats of silence.

Rowena's gaze flickered feebly to meet Helga's. "Leave me be, Helga," she said tiredly. "I do not desire company at the moment."

Helga sighed, stepping back. "You cannot remain this way, Rowena."

Rowena sniffed, turning back to the window. After a few more moments, Helga left.

As the light from the setting sun caught Rowena's face, tears stung her eyes.

**May 8th**

**1001**

"I have not seen you so content in many months," Helga remarked, beaming as Rowena swept her long, dark curls over her shoulder and adjusted her diadem.

Rowena glanced at her friend in the mirror, smiling softly. "You were right, Helga. I needed to move past Salazar." She turned around, smoothing out her robes. "He is not worth my grief."

Helga nodded firmly. "Good riddance to him. He does not realize what he has lost—" She stopped short, alarmed, as Rowena hurtled suddenly past her and into the nearby lavatory. "Rowena?"

Rowena sat hunched over the toilet, groaning loudly.

**June 8th**

**1001**

Helga shook her head. "How can this be?" she asked quietly.

Rowena, who was settled comfortably on her settee, rubbing her just barely protruding stomach, glared up at her. "I swear, Helga, if you ask me so again, I shall curse you—"

"I simply cannot understand!" Helga cried, striding forward. "How could you of all people have been so thoughtless, Rowena?"

"If you are here to lecture me on the error of my ways, Helga," Rowena said tiredly, "I advise you to leave."

Helga sighed, sitting down beside Rowena and taking her hand. "Have you told Salazar?"

Rowena stiffened.

**July 8th**

**1001**

Rowena rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Trembling slightly, she raised a hand and knocked sharply on the door of the small, stone cottage.

It was several moments before the door opened. A young, fair-haired woman stood before her, eyes crinkled in a smile. "May I help you?"

Rowena's breath caught in her throat. "Is Salazar here?" she asked hoarsely.

"Who is calling at this hour, Annabel?" asked a familiar, silky voice.

Rowena started at the tone. Salazar appeared at the young woman's shoulder. His green eyes widened when they spotted the bulge, barely concealed, under Rowena's robes.

**August 8th**

**1001**

"Who would have thought Salazar would find another so quickly?" Helga breathed in wonder. "What was it he called her again?"

Rowena, who was reading through her students' papers, groaned as a searing stab of pain shot through her abdomen. Helga immediately hurried to her side. "Are you well, Rowena?"

"Fine, Helga," Rowena said, breathing deeply.

Helga nodded, looking relieved.

"Annabel," Rowena said quietly, after a few moments. "Annabel Slytherin." She looked up at Helga, swallowing heavily.

Helga shook her head sympathetically, and Rowena shrugged, turning back to the essay she was marking.

Her eyes barely moved across the page.

**September 8th**

**1001**

"You had no right to return here," Godric growled, rising from his desk. Helga stood behind him, eyes darting nervously.

"Calm yourself, Godric," Salazar said coolly. "I came to see Rowena. Did you think I would not notice the protuberance beneath her robes?"

"She does not wish to see you, Salazar," Helga piped up.

Salazar looked at her, lip curling. "I cannot believe you."

"Helga speaks the truth."

Salazar swiveled around. Rowena stood at the doorway, arms wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes narrowed.

"Rowena—"

Rowena shook her head. "Go home, Salazar. Annabel must be expecting you."

Helga snorted.

**October 8th**

**1001**

Rowena lay slumped against the wall of Helga's chambers, where she had been sleeping for the past month in case she went into labor. "You are so like your father," she groaned to her stomach, as the baby kicked wildly for the twenty-seventh time that evening. "Why must you be so unrelenting?"

Helga chuckled from her desk.

Rowena looked up at her, smiling in exasperation.

"I envy you, Rowena." Helga sighed. "How lucky you are, soon to have a child."

Rowena's smile faltered. She gazed down at her stomach. "My only regret is that it shall not have a father."

**November 8th**

**1001**

"Fret not, Rowena," Helga soothed, brushing her friend's sweaty hair from her face. "It shall all be over soon enough."

"This is all too fast," whimpered Rowena. "I was certain I had another month, at the least."

"There is nothing we can do," Helga said gently, pressing a kiss to Rowena's forehead.

"My students—" Rowena made to sit up, but Helga pushed her down.

"Godric will tend to them," Helga murmured. "Stay still."

Rowena sighed. She had not spoken—nor thought—of Salazar in months, but, suddenly, she was seized by how much she wished he was with her.

**December 8th**

**1001**

Rowena rocked little Helena gently. The dungeons felt colder than they had in years. Perhaps it was because she had not visited them since Salazar had left.

Pausing momentarily, Rowena pushed open the door to the familiar, green-tinged study. And, almost immediately, the nostalgia hit her. The evenings spent in his company…the nights spent in his safe arms…

Rowena blinked. Then, she saw the scrap of parchment on his desk. Frowning, she stepped forward and read,

_Forgive me, Rowena._

_—S_

Helena whimpered in her arms, and, suddenly, Rowena couldn't help herself. She hugged her daughter to her chest and cried.

* * *

*Sniff*

Rowena never had it easy, ever. I mean, after this, it only went downhill.

Anyway, hello and welcome to my new story! Okay, I know I already have Dawn going, but this is kind of an open-ended project. Basically, it's a lot like That One Day, except that instead of being about one day, it's about one year!

I'll be doing one for all the pairings I ship in the HP universe, starting with the founders era and working my way down to the Next Gen kiddos. Btw, if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to shout them out and I'll see what I can do.

I hope you guys like this so far! Reviews would be lovely!

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


	2. Elphinstone and Minerva (1982)

**January 22nd**

**1982**

Minerva frowned at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing out her emerald-colored robes. She sighed disparagingly. It had been a while since she'd put such effort into her appearance.

A sudden knock on her office door snapped her out of her reverie. She hurried to answer it. And, there he was, eyes crinkled in a warm smile.

"Minerva," Elphinstone said jovially, catching her in a tight embrace. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yes," Minerva agreed, stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

As they strolled down the corridor together, arm-in-arm, even she couldn't deny the small smile playing at her lips.

**February 22nd**

**1982**

Minerva and Pomona sat together by the lake, grading essays.

"So, how's Elphinstone?" Pomona asked after a few moments of silence, a glint of amusement flickering through her gaze.

Minerva opened her mouth to answer, horrified to feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. She sniffed reproachfully. "How should I know?" she asked her friend. "I don't work for him anymore."

Pomona rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean. Don't act like you haven't been spending a lot more time with him lately, Minerva."

Minerva turned back to her papers. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

**March 22nd**

**1982**

Minerva sprinted down the corridor towards her office, heart beating violently against her chest. Gasping slightly, she snatched at the familiar, brass doorknob and tugged, slamming the door closed behind her. Then, she sunk to the ground, eyes wide.

Elphinstone had just asked her to marry him.

He was crazy, Minerva told herself, shaking her head. He was crazy to think that they were ready for something as significant as marriage.

She groaned, burying her face in her hands. It had been too much of a shock for her to handle. She had fled the scene immediately.

Suddenly, she regretted it.

**April 22nd**

**1982**

"Albus?" Minerva pushed open the door to Albus' office a crack and peeked inside. "You wanted to see me?"

Albus set down his newspaper, looking up from his desk. "Yes, Minerva. Please—come inside."

Minerva sidled in, frowning. "Is everything all right, Albus?"

"No, I'm afraid not." He gazed at her gravely. "Elphinstone wrote to me this morning. Is it true you have been avoiding him?"

Minerva froze."I—"

Albus sighed. "Minerva," he said gently. "You do not realize it…but…you do love him." He turned back to his newspaper, smiling slightly. "Marriage might be exactly what you need right now."

**May 22nd**

**1982**

_Dear Minerva,_

_Words can't quite express how sorry I am that I scared you the way I did. I realize now how foolish I was, to spring something so crucial on you so suddenly. You are the most incredible employee I've ever had, Minerva, and I pray that one day you can forgive me for wanting more._

_I am writing to let you know that I will be leaving town for an assignment in exactly a month. I truly hope I will be able to speak to you before then. I don't want to lose you forever, Minerva._

_Sincerely,  
Elphinstone_

**June 22nd**

**1982**

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Minerva said, as she and Elphinstone continued their habitual stroll down the lakeside. "I know you're due in Denmark tomorrow—but—about the last time we spoke—"

"We don't have to talk about it," Elphinstone said quickly.

"No," Minerva breathed. "I want to. I want to get married."

Elphinstone blinked. Then, his face broke into a brilliant smile. "Well, in that case…"

He got down on one knee and flicked his wand. A luminous, yellow rose blossomed from its tip.

And, Minerva accepted it, laughing as he pulled her into a hug.

**July 22nd**

**1982**

"How you expect to plan a wedding in less than a month is beyond me," Pomona remarked, shaking her head.

The two women were sitting by the greenhouses together, plates of food from the kitchens between them.

"It's not going to be a terribly big affair," Minerva argued. "Only close friends and family."

"Sure, you'll say that now," Pomona warned, grinning. "But, mark my words, pretty soon old Tom from the Leaky Cauldron will be on your guest list."

Minerva rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"I haven't seen you so happy in years," Pomona continued softly. "He's good for you, Minerva."

**August 22nd**

**1982**

"You're back from Denmark," Minerva said happily, leaning against the doorframe of the large, heavily windowed office.

Elphinstone looked up from the book he was flipping through, beaming. He took off his glasses and folded them, climbing to his feet with his arms outstretched. "I'm back."

Minerva smiled, embracing him. "Our wedding is set for a month," she informed him, watching him carefully.

He chuckled. "I don't know if I can wait so long."

Minerva's heart leaped. "Well, maybe we don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Albus," Minerva explained. "He's willing to marry us today, Elphinstone."

**September 22nd**

**1982**

Students were beginning to file into the Great Hall for breakfast, but Minerva could scarcely pay attention to anything besides the small, golden band on her left hand. As she reached for a slice of toast, she marveled at the way it glittered when it caught the sun.

Albus, who was sitting next to her, chortled. "Admiring, are we?"

Minerva jumped, looking at him. She smiled sheepishly.

Albus shook his head, beaming. "I imagine it is quite an incredible feeling, knowing that, somewhere, someone else is wearing the same ring."

Minerva sighed, glancing back at her finger. "It really is."

**October 22nd**

**1982**

Minerva visited the greenhouses after classes. She stood by the door, nervously tapping her fingers against the door hinge. "Pomona," she began. "You haven't—you haven't heard from Elphinstone lately, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Pomona looked up at her friend, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"I just—I haven't heard from him in a while." Minerva sighed, clasping and unclasping her hands. "He hasn't been at our Hogsmeade cottage when I've visited."

"Oh, Minerva, don't worry so much!" Pomona shook her head reassuringly. "He's probably just caught up with work, that's all."

Minerva nodded halfheartedly. "I suppose you're right."

**November 22nd**

**1982**

Minerva hurried down the corridor after the Healer, head pounding painfully. She had gotten a Patronus from St. Mungo's saying that they had found her husband unconscious in a forest near Devon.

"Elphinstone!" Minerva cried as she stumbled into his room.

He lay slumped against his pillows, eyes half-open. His left leg was heavily bandaged, and several dark bruises were scattered across his face and arms. He turned when he heard her voice.

"Minerva," he said, eyes crinkled in his familiar smile. "How are you?"

Minerva grabbed his hand. "You old fool," she retorted, smiling through her tears.

He grinned.

**December 22nd**

**1982**

"I really ought to get back to work, you know," Elphinstone said, setting his teacup down on the coffee table. He was settled comfortably in his armchair, amid a heap of quilts and cushions.

The Healers had finally discharged him from St. Mungo's yesterday, along with a new walking stick and several precautions about strenuous activity.

"Not a chance, Elphinstone." Minerva looked at him sternly over her glasses. "No more field work for you. If I get another call from St. Mungo's about you being found unconscious, I swear, I'll—!"

Elphinstone laughed, and Minerva smiled in spite of everything.

* * *

Hello, my lovelies! And welcome to the second chapter! A lot of people thought this was going to be Godric/Helga, but I don't actually SHIP any of the founders. In my headcanon, Salazar and Rowena fell in love for a year, and then they fell out of it, and both of them carried on with their own lives.

But these two...sigh. Minerva and Elphinstone always make my day. I hate that their story was so tragic. But, this was a happy year for them! Hope you all like this! Reviews are much appreciated!

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


	3. Rodolphus and Bellatrix (1969)

**January 3rd**

**1969**

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as her parents conversed excitedly with the Lestranges in their large, heavily decorated parlor. Tightening her long, spidery fingers around her wine glass, Bellatrix excused herself from the conversation and wandered to the nearby staircase, exhaling dully.

"You must be Bellatrix."

She swiveled. A tall, auburn-haired boy stood at the top of the staircase, watching her curiously. Bellatrix lifted her chin. "Rodolphus."

She watched him sharply as he descended the staircase, waiting for him to flinch or look away. But, when he did not, she straightened, smiling coldly.

"I suppose I could do worse than you."

**February 3rd**

**1969**

"Bellatrix, leave him alone!"

Bellatrix's gaze snapped up. Rodolphus stood before her, wand drawn. His Head Boy badge glittered on his cloak. Sneering, Bellatrix released her hold on Mulciber.

"Well, if it isn't our perfect Lestrange," she snarled, lip curling.

Rodolphus glared. "Bellatrix, you can't just go around attacking students in the castle—"

"Actually, you'll find that I can," Bellatrix hissed. "And will."

"Do you want to get expelled?"

"I don't much care," she told him listlessly.

Rodolphus stared.

Smirking, she swept to the doorway. "Remember, Rodolphus, when we're married, there's no telling me what to do," she called.

**March 3rd**

**1969**

Bellatrix sat back in her armchair, shooting green sparks from the tip of her wand. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a spider making its way up the armrest of her seat. Smirking, she flicked her wand at the creature; with a small, green flash, it flopped to the floor, lifeless.

"Why did you do that?"

Bellatrix looked up. Rodolphus sat in the armchair opposite hers, eyes wide. She shrugged. "Why not?"

"What did it do to you?" Rodolphus asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't be so soft," ordered Bellatrix. "One day, we will kill humans, Rodolphus."

**April 3rd**

**1969**

"Our wedding has been set for July," Rodolphus informed her, reading through a letter he had just received from home.

Bellatrix shrugged, barely listening. A half-finished Potions essay lay on her lap.

"Bellatrix?"

She looked up, glaring. "What do you want?" she demanded harshly. "I'm working."

"Do you—care—about this marriage at all?" he asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Of course I care. It is important that I marry a respectable, pure-blood man. I am fulfilling my duties."

Rodolphus nodded slowly. "That—that is not what I meant."

Bellatrix turned back to her essay. "That is all I understood."

**May 3rd**

**1969**

"It's perfect," Bellatrix breathed, regarding the heading of the newspaper with a mixture of awe and thrill. She glanced across the room at Rodolphus, who looked unconvinced. "We'll join him the moment we leave school."

She tossed the newspaper to the edge of the hearth, and leaned back against her armchair, filled with excitement for the future. Everything the Dark Lord sought to accomplish was everything Bellatrix had always hoped to be a part of.

"Bellatrix…"

She jerked up, staring at Rodolphus. "What?"

"I—I—don't think—"

"Don't fight me on this, Rodolphus," she snapped. "We must join him."

**June 3rd**

**1969**

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose at her reflection, tugging crossly at the frilly hem of the silky, white dress robes her mother had sent to Hogwarts for her to try on. Groaning, Bellatrix stepped away from the mirror, pulled out her wand, and began ruthlessly severing the lacy trimming from the robes.

"Bella!"

Bellatrix jumped, turning. Narcissa and Andromeda stood at the entrance to her dormitory, both looking horrified.

"Bella, those are your wedding robes!" Andromeda cried, eyes widening.

"I don't care," snapped Bellatrix.

"But—"

"Leave me alone," Bellatrix spat. "It doesn't matter how I look when I marry Rodolphus."

**July 3rd**

**1969**

"Do you, Bellatrix Elladora…"

Bellatrix glanced out into the audience. In the front row, her mother sat between her sisters, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Next to them sat her father, arms crossed. His eyes met Bellatrix's. He glared. "I do," Bellatrix said hastily.

"Do you, Rodolphus Elijah…"

"I do…"

Bellatrix stared blankly ahead as the plump wizard between her and Rodolphus finally wheezed, beaming, "I declare you bonded for life." He turned to Rodolphus. "You may kiss your bride."

Bellatrix barely allowed Rodolphus to brush her lips before she took off down the aisle, Rodolphus at her heels.

**August 3rd**

**1969**

The door to her bedroom at the Lestrange's estate clicked open, but Bellatrix, who was seated against the backboard of the extravagantly decorated bed, barely looked up. She was surrounded by piles of newspaper clippings and stacks of notations.

Rodolphus stepped into the room, yawning. "Your infatuation with finding the Dark Lord is spreading," he told his wife. "Rabastan has just told me that he too wishes to join him after finishing Hogwarts."

Bellatrix wasn't listening. Heart beating violently, she reached out and picked up a newspaper clipping, lips twisting into a smile.

"Bellatrix—?"

"I've found him," Bellatrix breathed.

**September 3rd**

**1969**

Bellatrix followed her husband into the dark room, keeping her eyes downcast and her unruly mane of black curls around her shoulders. Bellatrix could feel Rodolphus's breathing grow shallower by the minute. She rolled her eyes.

"Lestranges," said a high, cold voice suddenly, and Bellatrix inhaled sharply.

There was a swish of a cloak; Bellatrix bit her lip.

"Talented," he announced, after several moments of silence. "I could use people like you."

And, Bellatrix backed away from the room, hardly daring to believe her ears. As she left, she caught the smallest flash of his crimson-tainted eyes. Her heart soared.

**October 3rd**

**1969**

Bellatrix sprinted out of the little white bungalow and onto the front lawn, cackling wildly. Raising her wand, she shot a jet green sparks out of the tip, spinning uncontrollably around in a circle as they showered down upon her.

Rodolphus stepped out of the house a moment later, dusting his hands off, and shutting the door with a snap. He shook his head, looking pained, as his wife stood on the lawn with her arms splayed and eyes bright. "Why?" he asked tiredly. "Why, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix laughed coldly. Then, she pointed her wand just above the house's rooftop.

"Morsmordre!"

**November 3rd**

**1969**

"As time has shown, the two of you have proved to be very valuable to me," the Dark Lord announced, looking from Bellatrix to Rodolphus. "And, the Dark Lord always rewards his helpers."

Stepping forward, he seized Bellatrix's wrist and touched his wand to her forearm. A biting, burning sensation crawled down her wrist, and Bellatrix gasped as the glittering, black skull emerged.

With a cry of gratitude, she dropped to her knees, and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes before moving to stand by her husband.

Rodolphus, meanwhile, gazed blankly at the mark on his wife's arm.

**December 3rd**

**1969**

Bellatrix leaned back against the backboard of her bed, studying her forearm. Her eyes shone with pride as she traced the outline of the skull.

Sighing, she glanced to her right. Rodolphus lay next to her, fast asleep. Bellatrix glared at him, angry that he was resting, when, at any moment, the Dark Lord could call for their assistance.

They were in his inner circle. Two of his best lieutenants. It was an honor, such a privilege to—

Suddenly, Bellatrix leapt to her feet, drawing her wand, as the mark on her arm burned fiercely against her skin.

She smiled.

* * *

Probably one of the most dysfunctional couples in the Harry Potter universe. Bellatrix Lestrange is one messed up woman.

Hope you enjoyed this, though!

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


	4. Arthur and Molly (1970)

**January 12th**

**1970**

"Arthur, what—?" Molly began, but Arthur shook his head, gazing fixedly forward, as he led her through the orchard.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, and Molly glanced at him, worried. Wordlessly, Arthur grabbed her shoulders and steered her around so that she was facing a little, white farmhouse. Chickens were pecking their way across the yard, and a sign in the dirt near the entrance of the house read 'The Burrow.'

Molly gaped. Arthur cleared his throat, staring at his feet. "I know it's not much, but—" he stopped short.

Molly had caught him a tight embrace.

**February 12th**

**1970**

Molly giggled, blushing slightly, as Arthur downed a cup of steaming tea, kissed her cheek, and sprinted out of the house, his eyes watering.

They had lived in their new home for less than a month, but both had fallen quickly into the rhythm of the cozy building, feeding the chickens and tidying the furniture like they had been doing it their entire lives.

Humming softly, Molly proceeded through the warmly lit hallway, stopping to gaze at the large photograph of herself and Arthur, taken on their last day of Hogwarts.

She smiled, reaching up to brush his laughing face.

**March 12th**

**1970**

"They're crazy."

Arthur glanced up from his newspaper, eyebrows raised. "Who?"

Molly set down the latest letter she had received from her brothers, face white and hands trembling slightly. "Gideon and Fabian," she whispered, shaking her head. "They—they want to help bring—bring—You-Know-Who down—right after leaving school."

Arthur grimaced, sighing heavily. "Well, Molly—they—they want to fight to protect the people they love. It's not so crazy, if you think about it." He paused. "I'd do it for you in a heartbeat."

Molly stared at him, her expression melting into something halfway between alarm and elation.

**April 12th**

**1970**

Molly tapped her feet nervously on the spotlessly white tiles of the hospital, rubbing her queasy stomach. She had been persistently feverish this past week, and, so, after a lot of pressuring from Arthur and her brothers, she had conceded to visit St. Mungo's.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Molly's mediwitch walked inside. Molly watched apprehensively, as she sat down opposite her and pulled out her clipboard. There were several beats of silence.

Then—"Well, Ms. Prewett," she beamed, patting Molly's hand. "We've run the tests. You're not ill."

Molly sighed in relief, straightening. "Thank Merlin—"

"You're pregnant."

**May 12th**

**1970**

Molly bit her lip, glancing across the dining table at Arthur, who was shoveling bacon into his mouth, as he perused the Daily Prophet.

She had sworn to herself that she would tell him this morning. She was three months in. There was already a definite curve to her stomach. Arthur deserved to know.

But, they weren't even married, yet.

She heaved a sigh, putting down her fork. Arthur looked up, chewing thoughtfully. "Is everything all right, Molly?"

"Oh—yes, of course," she said, smiling halfheartedly. "Just—"

"What?"

Pause.

"We're having a baby," she said very quickly.

Arthur choked.

**June 12th**

**1970**

Molly inhaled deeply, eyes flickering open, as sunlight streamed in through the window in hers and Arthur's bedroom, settling all around her and making her feel very happy, indeed. She wiggled her toes.

Suddenly, she became very aware that a pair of fingers was crawling up her arm and towards her neck. She smiled, closing her eyes and shivering slightly. "'Morning, Arthur," she murmured.

"Mollywobbles," he whispered in her ear, and she shivered again, nuzzling closer to him.

They lay in silence for several moments. Then, Arthur reached over and placed a hand on her stomach. "'Morning, William."

Molly giggled.

**July 12th**

**1970**

"Arthur, are you mad?" Molly demanded, climbing to her feet and clutching her protruding abdomen. Her eyes glinted. "Are you—have you completely lost it, you barmy lunat—?"

"Molly," he interrupted quietly. "Maybe your brothers are right." He gazed at her desperately. "Maybe I should be helping put an end to this. Dumbledore—"

"Professor Dumbledore's got others," Molly said hotly. Tears prickled her eyes, but she ignored them. "Arthur, we're having a baby, and if I—if I end up raising him alone—" she broke off, shuddering.

"Molly," Arthur said sharply, catching her wrist. "Don't say that."

**August 12th**

**1970**

Molly hummed softly to herself, idly flipping a page of Witch Weekly over her enormous stomach. She and Arthur were settled on their porch, in the quiet evening air, her legs resting on his knees. She glanced up at him. He was engrossed in flipping a silver sickle into the air and catching it between his fingers.

Molly watched, entranced, as the coin sailed higher and higher into the air, bright as the moon twinkling in the indigo sky.

Suddenly, it glinted very brightly, and Molly blinked rapidly as the coin soared towards her and onto her lap.

She smiled.

**September 12th**

**1970**

"Oh—_no_—" Molly muttered under her breath, sucking on her index finger, which she had just prodded painfully with her knitting needles.

"Molly?"

Molly jumped, glancing to the front door. Arthur had just entered, frowning. "Shouldn't you be at St. Mungo's?" he asked her, tugging off his cloak.

Molly looked away. "They—" She hesitated, swallowing. "They sent me home."

Arthur's frown deepened. "What?"

Molly exhaled loudly.

"They fired me, Arthur."

There was a long silence.

Finally—"We'll be okay," he said quietly.

Molly's sniffed slightly, finally meeting his gaze. "_Will_ we, though?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "We will."

**October 12th**

**1970**

Molly sighed, shaking strands of her straggly, red hair out of her eyes as she trudged down the village street to pick up groceries.

She had not been able to secure a Wizarding job due to her pregnancy, so she'd had to settle for a collection of Muggle jobs in Ottery St. Catchpole. Molly glanced down at her hands. They were weathered and worn.

Then, she looked up. Through the evening mist, she could just see the Burrow, in the hills. Molly imagined Arthur lying, exhausted, on the sofa, after working several extra shifts at the Ministry.

Her chin trembled.

**November 12th**

**1970**

"Arthur," Molly whispered. They, along with countless other couples were waiting outside the Ministry courtroom for their marriage licenses "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," said Arthur firmly, squeezing her fingers. His eyes flickered to meet hers. "Are you?"

Molly smiled as a wave of reassurance swept over her. "Of course."

Arthur grinned.

Molly sighed softly, leaning back and patting her now-enormous stomach. The silver sickle Arthur had given to her moments earlier was clutched tightly in her palm.

Suddenly—"Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Therese Prewett, please rise and make your way to the courtroom."

Molly's heart fluttered madly.

**December 12th**

**1970**

"I like him," chuckled eighteen-year-old Gideon, cradling little Bill to his chest. "You should keep him, Molly."

Molly swept out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the tip," she rolled her eyes. "Now, go freshen up for dinner—and, take Fabian with you."

"Wow, you're acting like Mummy already!" laughed Gideon, handing Molly the baby and sprinting to his twin brother.

Molly blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"I think you're a great parent."

Molly swung around. Arthur had entered the room. Grinning, he leaned down to kiss Bill. Then, he hugged Molly.

Molly smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Arthur Weasley."

* * *

Lots of Weasley-ness this weekend! Anyway, Molly and Arthur make my life. This wasn't the easiest year for them, but it was also one of their happiest. Btw, this is two years after they finished Hogwarts. In my headcanon, they pretty much jumped right into life together, but didn't get married until dear Billy came along.

THANK YOU FOR READING! I love y'all!

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


	5. Ted and Andromeda (1971)

**January 26th**

**1971**

Andromeda leaned back against the courtyard's snow-splattered wall, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The sky was nearing a rich shade of indigo, and Andromeda was beginning to feel too cold to study. Shuddering slightly, she pulled her winter cloak more tightly around her shoulders.

"Hello."

She looked up. Ted Tonks was standing in front of her, smiling slightly. Her heart gave a little, warming flutter.

"Hi, Ted," Andromeda whispered, smiling as well.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Andromeda bit her lip. Glancing covertly around to ascertain that there were no prying Slytherins—particularly Narcissa—in view, Andromeda nodded slowly. "Please do."

**February 26th**

**1971**

"I like you."

Andromeda giggled softly, linking her arm in Ted's, as, together, they ambled happily through the busy Hogsmeade street. "I suppose I like you, too," she said, after a moment. "Even if you are a bumbling idiot."

Ted rolled his eyes, swinging her around suddenly to face him. Andromeda gasped softly, tipping forward into Ted Tonks's arms. For a moment, they simply stood there, their breaths mingling and their eyes wide.

Then—"You're my best friend," Andromeda blurted out.

"I—" Ted stepped back, looking startled, and Andromeda felt an inexplicable prickle of disappointment. "You—yeah—you, too."

**March 26th**

**1971**

"I know you've been seeing him."

Andromeda stiffened slightly, but she managed to appear nonchalant. Glancing up, she saw her sixteen-year-old sister standing at the entrance to her dormitory, eyes lit up in distress.

"Who?" Andromeda asked calmly, turning back to her homework.

"You've been hanging about with that Mudblood," Narcissa breathed, hurrying to stand by Andromeda's bed. "Even Rabastan's noticed, Meda! Oh, you _know_ you mustn't! He's Hufflepuff scum, remember?"

Andromeda snorted. "You sound like Bella."

"Meda—"

"Oh, stop it, Cissy," Andromeda said sharply.

"But—"

"Just mind your own business," snapped Andromeda.

Narcissa pursed her lips, scowling.

**April 26th**

**1971**

"What kept you?" Ted asked, sounding worried, as Andromeda scrambled up the last few stairs to the Astronomy Tower. She glanced at her watch. She was nearly half-an-hour late for their study session.

"Sorry," she apologized, briefly touching his hand as she hurried to her telescope. "Narcissa tried to corner me, again."

Ted was silent; Andromeda glanced sideways at him. "Ted?" she asked curiously.

He was gazing at her with a very odd expression.

For a moment, Andromeda froze, heart racing. Then, without warning, she launched herself into his arms and kissed him, for the first time in her life.

**May 26th**

**1971**

"Happy belated birthday."

Andromeda swiveled. Ted Tonks was leaning against a nearby pillar, pale-faced, but smiling.

"Ted!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward and kissing him. "I—where've you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"I had to go home." Ted shoved his hands into his pockets.

Andromeda frowned. "Home?"

"Yeah."

She bit her lip. "Ted?" she asked timidly. "Is everything—?"

"My parents died."

Andromeda gaped. "_What_?"

"Murdered in their sitting room." Ted's voice was hollow. "Dark Mark over the roof."

"Oh, _Ted_—"

"I'm an eighteen-year-old orphan with a house to myself," Ted said miserably, and Andromeda's heart broke.

**June 26th**

**1971**

Andromeda fidgeted, glancing unhappily around her ancient-looking parlor, where her entire family had gathered for supper. Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood, sipping wine, by the staircase, with Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy—whom Narcissa had invited—were engrossed in conversation by the fireplace. Regulus and a very glum-looking Sirius skulked around by the kitchen. And, nearby, Andromeda's parents lingered with Rabastan Lestrange.

Sighing heavily, Andromeda glanced towards the front door. She could leave. She _ought_ to leave. Ted Tonks's smiling face loomed tantalizingly across her mind, and her heart ached for the comfort of his warm arms.

**July 26th**

**1971**

"I'm proud of you," Narcissa declared, beaming. The younger girl was sprawled across the foot of Andromeda's bed, twirling her blonde hair between her fingers.

Andromeda looked up. "What for?"

"You haven't spoken to that Mudblood in ages, have you?" Narcissa asked. "It's a good thing."

Andromeda shifted slightly in her seat. Stashed right under her mattress was a heaping pile of recent letters, all from Ted Tonks.

Suddenly, the bedroom door clicked open, and Bellatrix entered, distractedly rubbing her forearm. Glancing at Andromeda, she said, "Father wants to speak with you, Meda."

Andromeda frowned. "Why?"

"How should _I_ know?"

**August 26th**

**1971**

Andromeda was engaged, and had been so for a month. She had not bothered telling Ted about it, because, engaged or not, she was _not_ marrying Darius Travers.

She flicked her wand, and possessions from all around her bedroom leaped up from their locations and into her trunk. Satisfied, Andromeda dusted her hands.

"Meda?" Narcissa's face appeared in the doorway. She looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"Out," said Andromeda crisply. "_Locomotor trunk_."

Narcissa lunged out of the way as Andromeda, followed by her trunk, swept into the hallway.

"Meda!" Narcissa cried, but Andromeda ignored her.

She was finally finished.

**September 26th**

**1971**

"The house doesn't feel so empty anymore, with you here," Ted said, gazing at her intently over his morning tea. Andromeda felt a twinge of pity.

"It'll never feel empty again," Andromeda assured him, leaning across the little table to kiss his cheek. Then, she climbed to her feet.

Ted frowned. "Where—?"

"St. Mungo's," Andromeda told him. "Job interview."

Ted's eyes widened. "But—what if—Bellatrix—?"

Andromeda sighed. "I can't hide from them forever, can I?" She bit her lip. "We need this. We need the money, Ted."

He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said quietly.

**October 26th**

**1971**

The front door clicked open.

"Andromeda!" Ted exclaimed, and she immediately tore into the foyer, drawing her wand.

"_Ted_?" She came to an unsteady halt. "Oh—"

Ted was grinning. Behind him stood two identical adults, each with flaming red hair.

"I ran into Gideon and Fabian at the Ministry, today," Ted explained happily. "Remember them? They were a year ahead of us."

"Hello," Andromeda said politely, smiling.

Fabian raised his eyebrows. "You never mentioned she was so attractive, Ted."

"Yeah, how'd _you_ get so lucky?" Gideon teased.

"No idea," said Ted, winking at Andromeda.

She blushed, shaking her head.

**November 26th**

**1971**

"Ted, are you all right?" Andromeda asked worriedly.

Ted wiped his mouth with his napkin, sighing. "I saw Bellatrix at the Cauldron, today."

"_What_?"

"Let me finish," Ted said quickly, and Andromeda fell silent, eyes still wide. "I managed to get away before she saw me, but only barely…"

A chill of dread chased down Andromeda's spine.

"…and, it got me thinking," Ted said softly, "that I love you. And, if something_ had _happened to me, I would've wanted to die knowing that I married the woman I love."

Andromeda dropped her fork. The diamond ring glimmered.

"Marry me, Andromeda?"

**December 26th**

**1971**

Andromeda blinked sleepily, rolling over onto her side and pulling the bedcovers up to her chin. Ted lay next to her, his strong, warm arms slung around her waist.

"Good morning, Edward Oliver Tonks," Andromeda whispered, gently touching his cheek.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you, too, Andromeda Belvina Tonks," he responded teasingly.

Andromeda giggled softly, snuggling up against him and kissing his nose.

For several seconds, they lay together in silence, letting the comfortable wintery atmosphere wash over them.

Then—"Andromeda Tonks," mused Andromeda. "I like the sound of that."

Ted beamed at her. "So do I."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! But, here we are, FINALLY, with chapter five!

I love these two with all my heart and more.

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


End file.
